Shinigami No Shishou Redux
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Re-write: The Master of Death, Lord Harmorte Black, formerly Lord Harry Potter-Black. He has grown bored of life on Earth, and the Elemental Countries are totally unprepared for a Dark Lord of Magic. When the Otokage finds him in Tea Country, no one is ready for the repercussions. Masterofdeath!Harry Dark!Harry Evil!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

 _A.N. I was never completely happy with Shinigami no Shishou. I rushed the opening and didn't build the structure of the following chapters with reliability._

 _ **Ch. 1 -rewrite-**_

The man once known as Harry Potter looked upon his prepared ritual with a keen, disinterested gaze. The mournful look Fawkes gave him from where he was bound by a ward, so dark that it was anti-thesis to the phoenix's very soul, was dismissed as unnecessary.

He was known by the name Lord Harmorte Black in this era, and left a path of destruction behind him with an apathy of all the death in his footsteps. It seemed that this was the true meaning of Master of Death. For his greatest skill was ruin.

It didn't always used to be this way. But as each connection with humanity was lost, he dug himself into the secrets of magic. Magic came easily to him now, as his opened his body without wincing to carve runes into his very bones. The only thing that kept those runes from healing like the rest of him was the mithril cording in each rune.

There was no magic ritual to make him what he was, now. For each skill he learned, he grew. Eventually, there was no light magic untouched by him. The boredom of being immortal set in, as civilizations rose and fell around him. His next step was to dig into the Dark magic, and when finished, bored again, the Blackest, most evil magic he could discover.

That was the thing, about being immortal, and without connections to any human or mortal that possibly save him from himself dying. It slowly chipped out anything kind in him. Fawkes became his best friend, being similarly immortal, and his worst enemy, often battling his dearest companion and loathed opposite to try to bring him back to light.

But it wasn't happening. Eventually, there was no magic left untouched by him- even with discovering new spells, there was eventually an end. There were no more boundaries. So, with a renewed interest in the world around him, he turned to science.

The world had destroyed itself and rebuilt itself many times by then. The earth repaired itself after each fallen civilization. But Harmorte had preserved the science of generations past, and with study, and greater understanding, he build the world, and humanity in his own image. And yet, tens of thousands of years later, and humanity stretching across the galaxy like a plague of locusts, he was yet again bored.

He was tired, and began to prod into the idea of a multiverse. Somewhere, out there, on another realm of reality, there had to be something new. His new obsession grew, and, knowing there was no death for him, he plotted a change of scenery. But only with the darkest of evil, and the lightest of good, would there be a passage.

To counter his sickening darkness, with a balance necessary to cross, he seduced the last unicorn into his power, and sedated, it lay on the rune sequence, oblivious to the magic blades carving the runes into it, draining the blood into the paths of magic.

But Fawkes, Fawkes was the catalyst. Only by the evilest of betrayals to the lightest of creatures would rip reality to pieces and reform it into a pathway to something new. As the runes carved into the black obsidein carved by blessed silver began to glow a sickening purple, Harmorte began the pitch of chanting in a deep growl, unusual to his normal feminine voice.

And Fawkes began to cry, as he lost his only friend to the end of time, a lance of magic striking his heart as the chant reached its cresendo. One golden tear, unexpected by the seemingly all knowing Harmorte hit the water, and a blast of silver struck itself through the ruins.

To change death to life was the power of a phoenix. Fawkes was truly his equal, in every way. And as the Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Destroyed, faded away with a rare shocked look, Fawkes died for the last time, hope in his pierced breast as reality rend itself from existance.

But truly, what could a single tear change?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ownership nopenope**

 _A.N. Very little of the next chapter is changed. No real surprise there, though._

 _ **Ch 2**_

The land of Rice had long since been conquered by the Sound. Patrols hit small villages, killing the residence and capturing the children to integrate into their shinobi forces. Tayuya had been one such child, and was often sent on raids on larger villages.

As one of the Sound Five, she was a heavy hitter. She knew Orochimaru-sama was only testing her loyalty before being sent after the Uchiha, but she detested these missions. It was seriously fucked up that she had to capture the kids that suffered the same thing as her.

But it wasn't her job to question orders. As she flew through the fields with her squad, a cloud ominously began to form. She signaled them to stop.

"What the fucking hell? " Tayuya whispered, as the swirling purple monstrous cloud grew. Flashes of silver lightning and gold flame flickered through the growing beast. The squad drew their weapons, as a pressure seemed to push on them. It wasn't a killing intent, but if felt just as deadly.

She watched as the cloud began to funnel, a miasma of glowing gold and sickening purple orb in the center. It rested there, the pressure suffocating. And when they finally got used to it and began relax, the orb morphed into a beam that crashed the ground.

Moments later the earth began to shake. A biting wind blew them back and the ground began to break into chasms. Molten red was visible in the deepest one. Her squad, not as experienced or strong as her, fell into the depths.

Tayuya jumped from pillar to pillar of earth before the water running off the rice fields brought a cloud of burning steam, scalding her. The pillar she was on crumbled, throwing her into a thankfully stable paddy of mud.

The tremors stopped, and with a pained groan she pushed herself forward. "Shit, what the hell do I do now?!" Tayuya grumbled. She was filthy, in pain, and her squad was dead. It was suicidal to go forward to the center of the calamity without her squad, but even more suicidal to return to Orochimaru-sama without information.

She eased her tender and sodden body up, cursing under her breath. Shrugging off the pain she sprinted forward, using her chakra to glide over the ruined rice fields. A few new ravines had to be jumped over, and so she accessed her cursed seal to do the impossible task.

Tayuya approached the crater before her slowly. The scorched earth was perfectly smooth, baked like clay, like a bowl scooped out of the ground. In the center lay a figure, with pale unmarred skin. It was almost as pale as Orochimaru-sama, but much more unearthly. It was curled up, with little glimmers of light trickling off of it in streams of miasma and crackling lightning. She walked carefully down the side of the bowl. The figure wasn't breathing, and she didn't sense any chakra from it. She couldn't hear a heartbeat, and she had been trained to listen for that.

Tayuya rolled the figure onto its side, gasping at the delicate features. She briefly examined the body. It was androgynous, with features that didn't belong on a normal human.

"Well shit," she muttered. "Orochimaru-sama will be fucking pleased to examine a new bloodline." In fact there was some precedent to finding bodies of bloodline users. She pulled a large scroll out of a deceptively small pouch on her side.

Laying the scroll out she sealed the body, preserving it in perfect condition until she got back to base. And with a pained lurch, she pulled herself upright and tucked the scroll away, flying back to base.

She was met midway by the other Sound Four, which had been sent out to examine the source of the earthquake. Tayuya briefly explained the scene, screeching at Sakon's disbelief. The group split, Jirobo heading back with her as the rest headed to the scene.

It didn't take them long to reach the base. Tayuya and Jirobo were sick of each other by then, having argued the whole way back. Jirobo had only accompanied her for the safety of her loot, and upon reaching the base he left to return to the others.

As she entered Orochimaru's lair she was given a sharp gaze. His snake like eyes keenly took her in.

"Why, Tayuya-chan, you look like a mess," he said in false sympathy. His eyes narrowed at the mud trailing on the floor, as he took her in. He leveled a kind and terrifying smile full of barely suppressed killing intent. Orochimaru watched as she took the scroll out of her pouch, offering it to him shakily.

"Orochimaru-sama, I was within a mile of the catastrophe and found a body in the center of it that seemed to be of a bloodline," Tayuya said in perfect politeness. Her life depended on it.

Orochimaru stood, with a sharp grin, and approached her and claiming the scroll musingly. "Go see Kabuto and get yourself healed," he commanded. "I will examine this one myself." A cruel smile grew across his face. With his arms replaced and a new body on its way soon, he was burning to do something besides sit in this office.

Orochimaru was feeling bloodthirsty, and while he could take it out on his serfs, a fresh new bloodline body to carve into would do just as well.

Tayuya inwardly shuddered, but acknowledged the dismissal and left to get patched up. Orochimaru strode towards his personal laboratory, scroll in hand. A smirk of unholy glee crossed his face. For a bloodline to cause an earthquake that could be felt even here, in this heavily fortified base.. it had to be something special.

As the snake Sannin entered his lab, keyed into his chakra signature, he turned on the light. 'Oh Kabuto, you prove your worth constantly.' The lab was meticulously maintained by his right hand man, beakers and tools cleaned and lined up for ease of use.

He rolled a table with his sample collecting tools over to the examination tables. Laying the scroll open on one table, the man unsealed the body. His breath hitched as he took in the beautiful features of the person before him, before pushing the unexpected lust aside.

"It's a pity you are deceased," Orochimaru spoke to the body. "You would have made an excellent pet." He gently, almost reverently, moved the body to the next table. He examined the outside carefully.

Wicked talons on the fingers did not take away from the delicate and blemish less hands. There was an unusual lack of calluses. Even noble born had calluses from writing and other small tasks. The tracing of veins under skin was pale, but not invisible like his own snake skinned body.

There was an odd lack of hair from anywhere but the head and eyebrows, and as he carefully opened the mouth he saw elongated canines, that seemed to be hollow at the tip. He closed the mouth carefully, admiring the way that even in death the lips did not fade from their blush.

The feet were strangely human compared to the hands. He wondered about the inconsistency. The snake Sannin was getting frustrated. Such an unique specimen, and yet in being deceased the information he could get out of its abilities was limited.

Orochimaru looked over the body with an examiners eye. Well he should start by getting a tissue sample, and looking at it under microscope. The DNA sequences should tell him something.

Picking up a scalpel, unsure how chakra scalpels would react at the moment, he used the other hand to open the mouth. The inside of the mouth would be perfect for a tissue sample, as to avoid damaging the body before Kabuto could double check his findings.

Approaching with the intent to cut, he lowered the scalpel to the mouth. The movement was so sudden he didn't even see it, as a hand grasped his wrist. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as viciously angry green eyes glared at him, the slitted pupils unmasking the rage behind the gaze.

In less than a second they were on opposite sides of the room. The specimen was radiating a flickering green aura that was most certainly not medical chakra by the taste in the air of the deadliness.

The not-human snapped off a unintelligible and decidedly foreign command in a melodic voice. Orochimaru raised his hands slowly, passively, trying to indicate lack of harm.

"So you are alive, my pretty specimen, " he said in a low and silky voice. "I'm quite surprised. However I can learn more about you from a live body than a dead body." He didn't expect the person in front of him to understand, using his tone to convey his falsely kind intent.

The emerald eyes narrowed in further anger. "You will learn nothing from me," the almost-human snapped in a delectable accented voice. Orochimaru radiated killing intent, desiring the creature to submit, as he strode forward.

No fear was evident in the face of the opponent, and with a twirl of pale skin and black hair the person disappeared and reappeared beside the locked down. With gesture the door short circuited and opened, and the specimen made its escape.

Orochimaru let this fuel his anger as he took off at nigh invisible speeds towards the creature, who although fast was not near as fast as he. But ever time he got close, the creature batted him back with a wave of hand that caused a concussive force.

The rage cooled from Orochimaru's eyes as his reason returned. The lengthy tongue whipped out and grabbed the person's ankles, tripping him. A wave of the creatures hand cut the tongue, but the delay was enough for Orochimaru to commit himself to a jutsu.

"Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!" he cried, slamming his hands against the ground. The tunnel around them erupted into a container, trying to drain the chakra. Yet there was no chakra to drain, and with a blast one side of the dome exploded and the creature made its escape while Orochimaru paused in pursuit.

"There is more than one way to catch prey," he muttered. He sent his chakra into a seal embedded in a wall, and a alarm ran out through the compound. This alarm was meant for attack against unknown characters.

Harry smiled as the halls began to swarm with people. This had to have been the most interesting thing to happen to him in hundreds of years, he thought, as elemental spells and kunai were flung at him.

He apparated into an empty space and cast a disillusion spell around himself. The people seemed to be able to sense his general area, but were startled into freezing. With a wave of his hand a sickly yellow light flew out, and their entrails exploded from their mouths.

A blasting curse to the ceiling brought him into daylight. Harry had sensed it wasn't much further than that. With a leap he jumped out the hole into daylight. He eyed the area around him. Broad walls expanded around them, and more people paused in what appeared to be training.

Killing presence flowed off of Harry as they dropped to their knees. This was even worse than Orochimaru had ever put off. A few from the outer rims fled. Behind him, the pale form of Orochimaru slithered out.

"Well, aren't you a surprise," the snake like man said. There was a grin in his voice, he was obviously pleased at what he had found. Harry turn and glared. This was one persistent pest.

"Now now, if you stop running and play nicely there may be a reward for you," the golden eyed man told Harry patronizingly in a form of Japanese. Harry only snarled. "I will bow down to no mortal."

A thin eyebrow raised. 'Now this is more interesting than I initially had assumed,' Orochimaru thought, 'For the boy to claim immortality.'

Harry eyed the walls. His spells wouldn't get him through it, these pests were persistent, and he was suffering from magical exhaustion. That alone left physical altercation, and his animagus form was the strongest form he had.

Orochimaru watched intrigued as the form in front of him distorted, growing quickly. Emerald green scales patched over the body, with a crest of pearlized black feathers along the head. A serpent, as large or larger than Manda, was in front of him. The serpent swept its gaze over his underlings, who dropped dead when their eyes met.

Orochimaru was careful not the meet the gaze of the creature before him. He could feel what seemed to be a compulsion to look toward its eyes, but at the death of his underlings.. He had bested many mental opponents, and this was not about to get the best of him.

Orochimaru bit his thumb and swiped a bloody finger up the tattoos on his arms. That had been one of the first things he replaced when he gained his new arms. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" He cried.

There was an enormous billowing of smoke. "OROCHIMARU!" a deep voice rumbled. "Why have you summoned me?!" The smoke faded, revealing an enormous snake.

Manda swept his gaze across the scene. Orochimaru stood beside him, and the area was covered in corpses. His eyes landed on the opposing serpent. He knew what he was facing in an instant, and closed his eyes quickly.

"Basilisk-ousama," Manda murmured, bowing. "Forgive my summoner for his impudence, for he knows not what he fights." Orochimaru was stunned at the prideful serpent's submissive pose.

The shape shimmered for a moment, before melting back into his original form. He floated before the nose of Manda. _"For your recognition you have my blessing,"_ Harry responded proudly in parseltongue. _"Your summoner desired to make me his experiment. Do you wish to be released from him?"_

"What?!" Manda's eyes flashed toward Orochimaru. "You would use the King of Serpent's as an experiment?!" He hissed. Orochimaru felt the pressure under the heated gaze of the powerful summon.

"You have my sincere apologies," Orochimaru spoke to the floating human. He was glad his voice was steady. "I was unaware of your value. You are welcome here in the Village of Sound, for as long as you request it."

He knew that he would lose the summoning contract with the snakes if he could not appease the boss summon in front of him. That was unacceptable. So to appease the boss summon would mean appeasing the creature in front of him. That, while demeaning to his pride, was acceptable. Orochimaru clenched his teeth, suppressing his anger, as he bowed stiffly.

Manda turned back to the man in front of him. "It will be unnecessary for you to release me from my contract with Orochimaru," he told the King of Serpents. "As long as he respects you."

The human like creature raised his hand in the air in front of Manda. A symbol flashed in the air. A triangle, with a circle and line on the inside. It painlessly burnt a tattoo onto the serpents nose.

 _"This connects you to me,"_ he told Manda. _"And I will aid your clan in its endeavors. The King of the Demon Snake clan is a valuable ally to have in this new world. Its blessing will extent your lifespan, so you may lead your clan into glory."_

Manda recognized this as a dismissal. "Orochimaru, this is a valuable ally," he rumbled quietly to the man. "Do not anger him." With another large burst of smoke, Manda was gone.

The man, if that was what he was, floated down to the ground. Now that they were out of battle, Orochimaru took a fully admiring view of the man in front of him. His eyes burned with desire as the short but beautiful creature met his gaze. There was something overpoweringly alluring about him. He took a step forward.

Harry, on the other hand, recognized that look. He suppressed his veela allure as much as was possible. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a black kimono onto his body. The green snakes curling around the bottom moved on the fabric, lifelike although flat. If he was right, he was in a Japanese themed country, and based on the outfits of the people around him, this kimono would be suitable.

"Your name is Orochimaru," Harry said in a soft voice. "My name is Lord Harmorte Peverall Potter-Black. I will allow you to call me Harmorte." He voice commanded obedience.

"Harumorute-dono," Orochimaru started, eying the bodies around him. These were just trash, as most of the elite were on another base. Behind him was the rest of his shinobi, having come to the scene of the battle and witnessed the last half. "My men will dispose of the bodies. Please, come with me. We will have supper and exchange wisdom."

Harry deigned to nod, followed the man. This Orochimaru reminded him very much of a near forgotten Voldemort. Then again, that was when his life was the most exciting. Maybe this will lead him to that yet again.


End file.
